gleefandomcom-20200222-history
McKinley High Non-Denominational Christmas Club
The McKinley High Non-Denominational Christmas Club is a club at McKinley that is seen in the Previously Unaired Christmas. Coach Beiste is the staff supervisor for the club, and Artie is the vice president of it. All the Glee Club members are members of the club. Appearances Season Five Previously Unaired Christmas Coach Beiste opens the meeting of The Christmas Club and hands it over to Artie, who is the vice president. Artie informs the club that the school's outdoors has been defaced, so Principal Figgins has asked The Christmas Club to step in and do a living nativity. Coach Beiste and Artie decide that Jake will play Joseph, but as a lot of girls want the role of Virgin Mary, the club holds auditions in the auditorium. Mr Schue is called to help out by being one of the judges. Marley, Tina, and Unique audition for the role of Virgin Mary together, singing Mary's Little Boy Child. Mr Schue and Coach Beiste put up the cast list for the nativity. We see a part of the list that shows that Artie is playing Melchior, Unique is Balthasar, Blaine is the angel Gabriel, Tina is Caspar, and Sam and Ryder are shepherds. Marley is cast as Mary, but at the next meeting The Christmas Club decides to make Kitty accept the role of Mary. At rehearsals, they perform Love Child, with Unique playing Mary, so as to would provoke Kitty to demand the role of Mary. Their plan works, and at the end of the episode we see them as the living nativity. There have been some changes - now Artie, Tina and Marley are playing the Three Kings; Sam, Ryder and Blaine are the shepherds; Unique is the angel; Jake and Kitty are Joseph and Mary, and Becky is playing the baby Jesus. They perform Away in a Manger. Known members ShannonSeason3.jpeg|'Shannon': Staff Supervisor|link=Shannon Beiste Glee (7).jpg|'Artie': Vice President|link=Artie Abrams Glee tina season five.jpg|'Tina'|link=Tina Cohen-Chang Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg|'Sam'|link=Sam Evans Glee (3).jpg|'Blaine'|link=Blaine Anderson Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg|'Unique'|link=Unique Adams Glee marley rose season five promo .jpg|'Marley'|link=Marley Rose Glee (6).jpg|'Jake'|link=Jake Puckerman Glee (4).jpg|'Kitty'|link=Kitty Wilde Glee (5).jpg|'Ryder'|link=Ryder Lynn Gallery beiste xmas club.png the christmas club.png the christmas club2.png the christmas club3.png blina xmas club.png the christmas club4.png the christmas club5.png tina xmas club.png xmas club auditions judges.png xmas club auditions judges2.png xmas club auditions.png the nativity cast list.png OML (10).gif OML (9).gif OML (8).gif OML (7).gif OML (6).gif OML (5).gif OML (4).gif OML (3).gif OML (2).gif OML.gif MBC PUC.png MBC PUC2.png Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdxtjRz0a1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr mxdujnFOH01r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg marley_lovechild.JPG unique_lovechild.JPG Marlina puc.JPG Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo2 250.gif Tumblr mxdurk8FLU1qdboxlo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdv3eRSfH1qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif artie xmas club.png blaine xmas club.png blaine xmas club2.png xmas club.png xmas club2.png xmas club3.png xmas club4.png xmas club5.png xmas club6.png blina_xmas_club2.png nativity scene.png nativity scene2.png nativity scene3.png nativity scene4.png nativity scene5.png nativity scene6.png nativity scene7.png nativity scene8.png nativity scene9.png nativity scene10.png LivingNativity NewDirections.png Category:Clubs